


His Butler, Loving.

by KaoruSaitoh



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruSaitoh/pseuds/KaoruSaitoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis has been in the service of Ciel Phantomhive for three years, waiting for the day he can swallow his master's soul. Then, an old friend turns up and Sebastian must decide whether he wants that delicious soul, the love he craves... Or will he find out how to live with both...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Butler, Welcoming.

The wind fluttered quietly through the curtains of the Duke's elegant office. He was standing, his back to the door, with a gun in his shaking hand. His horrified eyes flitted across the room, searching the darkness for movement. Suddenly, a tall figure stood silhouetted in the window. He raised his hand with a slight gasp, fleetingly wondering how this person could get up to his third story office. The person stepped down off the ledge delicately, her hair flowing in her long ponytail. She tilted her head and smiled. "Surely you don't believe that such a pathetic weapon would ever stop me?" The Duke gasped and fired the gun. The girl bent over, her hand over her stomach, then stood back up, smiling widely and holding the bullet. He gasped quietly when suddenly, her face was barely a few inches from his. She pressed the bullet against his skull. "Your horror... It amuses me... Surely you knew you had enemies?" "I... I... Don't..." She laughed quietly, pushing the bullet in just a little. "But that's just what I do, isn't it?" He looked up at her, their eyes meeting as blood dripped down the side of his head. "Who... Who the hell are you?" She pulled the bullet back, then slammed into his skull, letting his body drop to the floor, limp. "Now, now. If I couldn't do that much..." She turned around, her ice blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Then what kind of assassin would I be?"

"It's done." "He's no longer breathing?" "Ha. If he was, I wouldn't be here, would I? I am simply one hell of an assassin, you know. That's why we made this deal. Now. The payment?" The girl leaned forward slightly, looking at the skinny businessman cowering behind his desk. "But... But..." She laughed quietly. "You humans always try to worm out of your deaths..." "But... Y-you haven't killed all my enemies!" She slammed her hands down on the desk, her eyes darkening, her smile, vanished. "Pay me... Or I will take what is mine whatever way I have to. Do I need to do that?" He looked up at her in horror and a slow smile spread across her face. "I thought so..."

The girl walked down the quiet street, her face covered by a long cloak. Suddenly, she stopped, smiling. "Oh, Sebastian. Will you ever stop trying to sneak up on me?" Sebastian Michaelis stepped out of the shadows, a soft smile on his face. "I thought I'd find you here..." She turned around, smiling up at him. "You've gotten taller. And, yes. I've just finished a job. I was about to go home." Sebastian looked away slightly. The girl tilted her head. "What is it?" "I just made a deal. It may take a while, but this soul... It's valuable." She smiled up at him. "Just get back as soon as you can." She stood on the tips of her toes, kissed him on the lips, then disappeared into the night. Sebastian smiled, then looked down at his lapel. A deep red rose had been stuck there, and he pulled it out, bringing it up to his nose and inhaling deeply. "Until we meet again... Cierra Lucer."

 

The rain beats hard against the window panes of the Phantomhive manor, bringing a dark quiet over the house. Even Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finny are quieter than usual. Sebastian pushes the cart laden with tea and a light afternoon snack for his Young Master. As he steps into the study and closes the door, there is an exceptionally loud clap of thunder. "My, my. How loud." Ciel looks up from his papers, one eyebrow raised. "They've been loud for a while now. Where have you been?" Ignoring the question, Sebastian pours the tea. "For today, we have a light blueberry souffle, made to your preferences. Will there be anything else, young master?" As Sebastian turns to set the teacup on the desk, he gasps quietly. "What is it?" Ciel turns around, but there's nothing in the window. Sebastian puts his hand on his head. "I'm terribly sorry, young master. I thought I had seen someone I knew..." Ciel waves his hand. "Fine, then. Go away." Sebastian bows, pushing the cart back outside. As he pushes it through the halls, he keeps thinking in his mind that he did see someone in the window, could it have been... No, that's just silly. He pushes the cart into the kitchen, where the other four servants are sitting, obviously bored. "Oh, we've finished all the chores, we have..." "And now there's nothing to do..." "We could always try out my new flamethrower!" "Ho ho ho!" Sebastian puts his hand on his head and is about to address them when there is a tremendous knock on the door. Sebastian hurries to the front, pulling the door open to reveal a sodden person, hunched over. "This is the home of the Earl of Phantomhive?" Sebastian smiles. "Why yes, do come in." The person steps inside, their long cloak dripping. Sebastian holds out a hand as Ciel walks up to them. "I will take care of your cloak for you, if you'd like." The person pulls the cloak off, her long hair falling forward. Standing there is a girl, looking no older than seventeen, wearing black, skin-tight clothes. All of the Phantomhive household look quite shocked, but Sebastian most of all. He steps forward, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. She looks up at him, a knowing smile on her face. "I thought I'd find you here..." Ciel looks between the two of them, confused. "Sebastian, who is-" He is cut off as Sebastian wraps his arms around the girl tightly. She smiles into his shoulder and wraps her arms around his chest. The other servants and Ciel all step back in shock. When they finally pull away, the girl is smiling darkly. "How long have you been playing here?" "Not long." She looks up at him, fire in her eyes. "It's been three years, Sebastian. You can't say not long." "Sebastian!" The couple looks over at Ciel, obviously frustrated at being ignored. "Who is this?!" Sebastian smiles. "My apologies, my lord. This is Cierra Lucer, a close friend of mine." Cierra snorts derisively. "Friend? Why, Sebastian." Ciel raises an eyebrow and Cierra turns to him, her eyes dark. "You had best restrain your thoughts, little boy. I can hear them." Ciel looks shocked, then gestures to them. "Come to my study. I want to have a word with the both of you." They both follow the young Earl to his study, Sebastian closing the door when they get there. "So, you're a demon?" Cierra bows in response to Ciel's question. Sebastian walks up behind her, smiling. "She is a special demon. She only takes assassination deals." She nods. "I was in the process of making a deal when something happened, I don't know what. But suddenly, I woke up in this body, close by here. I thought I could feel you, so I followed my feelings and found this place." Ciel crosses his arms. "You were ripped from Hell?" Cierra nods. "And how far were you from my manor?" She rubs her cheek, thinking. "The other side of London?" Sebastian laughs slightly. Cierra turns to him, crossing her arms. "Do you find something funny?" He shakes his head and she turns back to Ciel. "Now. I want to make a deal with you, Ciel Phantomhive."


	2. His Butler, A Roomate.

Ciel leans back in his chair, his hand brought up to his mouth. Cierra sits across from him, leaning back in her chair and a small smile on her face. "Alright, what is this deal?" Cierra leans forward slightly. "Oh, but I must tell you my abilities first. First of all, people only summon me if they need someone killed quietly; something I excel at tremendously. Second, I do not do household chores, but I am capable of doing hard labor. My strength is unmatched. Also..." Ciel leans away slightly as she lowers her head, her bangs sliding down over her forehead. "I know every form of torture ever invented by humans, and some that's... Not human." Ciel looks up at Sebastian, but Sebastian is focused solely on Cierra. "I assume you know where I'm going with this, Lord Phantomhive?" Ciel shakes his head and the girl laughs quietly. "You are a child... I should give you that. I don't wish to form a contract the way we normally do. I wish for an earthly contract. You let me live here in the manor, and in return, I'll serve you, sniffing out and eliminating anyone you say." She looks up, smiling once again. Ciel stares at his desk, thinking hard, then looks up. "How long do I have to make a decision?" "As long as you like." Ciel nods, then waves to Sebastian. "Show her a room. I may have an answer tomorrow, but don't get your hopes up." Cierra turns to the door, and just as she walks out, she turns slightly. "I don't ever hope for anything, Ciel Phantomhive."

Cierra studies Sebastian's back as she follows him through the darkened halls. "Out with it." "Excuse me?" Sebastian stops and turns to her. "I have a feeling you didn't tell me the whole truth. How are you still here?" She sighs and leans against the wall. "Now, Sebastian?" He nods firmly and she sighs. "Fine. I just finished a job and I was going to collect payment when an angel appeared out of nowhere. I didn't know it, but the person I made a contract with had an angel by their side." Sebastian's face changes from anger to concern. "Are you hurt?" She smiles ruefully and lifts up her shirt on her right, revealing a huge gash in her side, still bleeding. Sebastian gasps quietly and picks her up. "Why didn't you say anything?!" She winces and chuckles. "Because I knew you'd do this. Let me down, I can walk!" He walks down the hall, still carrying Cierra, despite her protests. He walks into a large suite and lays her on the bed. "Just like the old days, huh, Michaelis?" Sebastian smiles at her use of his name, bring back long buried memories...

The two demons stood facing each other, eyes blazing and weapons ready. It was the year 1493, and Cierra Lucer and Sebastian Michaelis were engaged in a heated battle. Cierra growled and leaped at him, aiming a death blow at his head with her long sword. He parried in the nick of time and slid out of the way, behind her. She turned and glared at him darkly. "It has been a long time since I have found one who could match my strength so well, Lucer." She bared her teeth and spun around at blinding speed, swinging her sword in a long arc. Sebastian ducked under the attack and came up underneath, shoving his sword through her side. She coughed, looking surprised, and stepped back, his sword sliding out of her and blood dripping down in small rivers. She fell to her knees, pain written all over her face. "You... You beat me..." She fell back, laying in the dust, creating a mud puddle beneath her. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the sky, speeding towards the ground and slamming down, rocking the earth. The figure stood, spreading two feathery wings, and Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Gabriel." The angel smiled, then leaped at him, his arms outstretched for a death blow. Sebastian stepped easily out of the way as he flew past him. Gabriel turned and noticed Cierra, lying on the ground and looking at him slightly fearfully. He laughed wickedly and flew towards her, but Sebastian ran over, scooped up the girl and danced out of the way before Gabriel got close. Cierra looked up at Sebastian, gasping. He looked down and smiled at her, holding her tightly. "We are of the same kind. Surely we must stick together?" 

Cierra laughs quietly, then coughs and winces in pain. Sebastian disappears, then comes back with bandages and painkillers. "What were we even fighting about then, Sebastian?" He shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't remember." He wrapped the bandage around her stomach and she gasped quietly, causing Sebastian to look up in surprise. "Did I hurt you?" She shakes her head, blushing. "Your hands... They're so soft.. I haven't held your hand in three years, Sebastian..." Cierra looks away, blushing again, and Sebastian smiles. "My lady... I have missed you." He sits down next to her on the bed, laying his hand on her shoulder. She smiles, taking his hand in hers. Sebastian leans down and kisses her softly. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep... I wish you good dreams..." Cierra falls asleep with a smile on her face and her beloved's hand in hers.


End file.
